


You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

by stereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin doesn't know how lucky she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in present tense, it's possibly the first fic I have ever written this way. Not sure what inspired it but I hope I did okay with it. Leave reviews/comments if you want! (:

The sunlight peeked through the tall trees of the forest surrounding Derek Hale's old home. Illuminating the surroundings with a golden, glitter like glow bouncing from fallen leaf to leaf across the forest floor as the twenty-three year old made his way through the area. That day, it was almost as if he was on patrol trying to guard the area where the Hale family home used to stand. As he continued to circle the area, he heard two people laughing off in the distance, one of their voices sounding awfully familiar to his ears. "Why did you wait so long for this day?" The female asks, Derek begins to follow the trail that the voice is leaving for him as he listens in on the conversation.

"You're worth it. You always have been," the male voice replies, Derek's heart skips a beat as he listens in, coming to a halt when he gets too close to the sound of the voices in the distance. The boy speaking sounds like someone he knows; someone close to his own heart - but it's almost as if he wants to deny the fact that it is possibly someone he doesn't want it to be. The leaves crunch beneath his feet as he stops to stand silently behind a large tree; hiding in plain sight as he continues to listen. Knowing he'll regret it later on.

"Thank you for making it so...wonderful," the young lady speaks, that's when Derek opens his eyes and decides to look, no matter how bad it's going to hurt. There's a red and white plaid picnic blanket laying on the forest floor, a wicker basket sitting there on top, with two plates and two cups scattered with remains of what was left from lunch. And there they are. Stiles, sitting next to the strawberry blonde he has been crazy about for years, holding her hand. 

And sure, Stiles may have had a crush on the girl for a long time and only recently she began to see it - but she doesn't know how lucky she is. She doesn't know what Derek would do to be able to hold Stiles' hand like that, to be able to look into his eyes, and let Stiles see Derek's fragile yet somewhat broken soul. Derek can feel his claws gripping into the tree's dark brown bark as he clenches his jaw. The pain of his heart breaking feels as though a razor sharp blade has slashed right through the pit of his stomach, his heart races as he fights back the pain this is causing him, and still - neither of them know he's standing there.

"Well, you know I would do anything for you Lydia." Stiles responds, unknowingly delivering another crushing blow to Derek's heart. Stiles doesn't know that Derek would be willing to do anything for him, either. Just like he doesn't know a lot of things about Derek. But if he did, he would see that behind that tough exterior - he actually cares deeply about the boy. And that's why he decides to turn around and go back home.

And still, the strawberry blonde has no clue as to how lucky she is or that she is holding Derek's world in the palm of her hand. And all Derek can hope for is that Lydia won't break Stiles; the way Kate broke him.


End file.
